Two Best Friends Play Kingdom Hearts
by Vheeri The Succubus
Summary: Not Matt and Pat, but the actual cast of Kingdom Hearts. No pairings.


A/N: I love the two best friends series on YouTube. Seriously, watch it. I'm sure my flame for writing this will die out, but until then, enjoy. All stories take place pre- Dream Drop but due to canon consistencies, the games will be played in order of release. So no BBS since that w- you know what. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't even need to put one up because I own EVERYTHING. I own Disney, Square Enix,- oh hi FBI.

Sora and Riku Play Kingdom Hearts 1

Sora whistled a short tune as he sat in his best friend Riku's living room. Electricity on such a small series of islands wasn't much of a concern for any of the 'common' folk. Everyone did things by hand or still used wooden tools. However, once you go to the wealthier side, things began to change. It was as though nobody could live without air conditioning, a television, or some series of electronics.

It was nice and all, but Sora still preferred to cool off naturally at the beach or in the shade of a tree. Though the Playstation system intrigued him. Riku explained the basics and he managed to catch on. What interested him most was the fact there was a game being released based off of his own adventures. Riku had left him to go get it and -click-

Speak of the devil.

Sora turned on the couch with one of the biggest grins he could muster.

"You got it?" he asked excitedly.

"Yep! The shop owner said it was kinda weird seeing us in a video game, but I just told him we met the creator a long time ago."

"Clever." Sora mocked sarcastically.

Riku rolled his eyes and began unwrapping the new game.

Sora's eyes moved to the television as he watched the still impressive start up. In a few seconds, the lights were dimmed, the volume was turned up, and the introductory movie began.

As soon as Sora saw himself he opened his mouth to voice a concern.

"Hey Ri-"

"SSh!"

Sora briefly looked to his friend with a pout but silenced regardless. It wasn't until the main menu revealed itself that Sora spoke again.

"Hey Riku, why do we look so weird?"

"Huh?" Riku looked from the screen and back. "What are you talking about these graphics are amazing. Sure there are some differences-"

"We have _clown_ feet! Plus our eyes are, big! And my hair is not that spiky."

Riku sighed as he took the controller from Sora's feet, which were actually smaller than his.

"It's a video game. Nothing's 100% accurate all the time. Now I'll start and you can play second. Alright?"

Sora stuck his tongue out childishly but laid back on the couch in defeat. With a smile, Riku selected New Game.

"Hmm… you think I should try normal or Expert?"

"Expert."

Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Well it can't be _that_ hard of a game. And besides, we know what happened, so we should make it a little challenging right?" he explained.

Believing that it seemed like an alright idea, Riku selected the option and started the game properly.

As another video similar to what they just watched began, Sora felt a bit odd. His voice was so…high. Or maybe it was because he wasn't used to hearing himself so young again.

Only a few more seconds in and the pair really felt uncomfortable. As far as they knew, the game wasn't gender specific. But the girly pop song that began playing didn't fit their memories of all the death, darkness and decay. It wasn't until when really listened to the lyrics and matched it with the scenery did Riku decide to skip it.

"Well that was awkward." Sora stated blandly.

Riku silently agreed with small nod as the next scene progressed.

-30 Minutes Later-

"Oh come on Sora was I that hard to beat!?"

"No! I-I mean yes! Wait. Ah you're just too hard!"

Riku, playing as Sora, ran in circles for the umpteenth time trying to fight himself in a play match. Needless to say, he had already lost twice and it looked like he was going to lose again.

"I mean come on, did they make me a body builder or something? Even that first boss wasn't that hard."

By this time, Sora was on the edge of his seat, leaning forward as his friend managed to get a few more hits on, well, himself.

Finally, his game self cheered as he finally won.

"Yeah!" Sora shouted.

The pair high fived and continued.

As the game progressed at a less than challenging speed, Riku put the controller in his lap and crossed his arms.

"Sora?" he began. "Did we really think we could survive on a raft in the middle of the ocean with that?"

"Um…" Sora himself was beginning to question his sanity as a child.

There was no point in bringing all that food if they couldn't keep it fresh, or cook it. Water like that wasn't really good for drinking unless boiled, and who knows what else was in it with all the bugs swarming around, and they'd be on a raft for who knows how long. With no clothes, no privacy, and sharing it with a girl who up until recently they didn't know could bleed for a week.

Having no answer, Sora remained silent as the cutscene ran its course.

-2 hours later-

Sora nearly threw the controller across the room but Riku's quick reflexes stopped him. He had received his third game over thanks to fighting those multiple cards. First, he moved so slow. There was a term he heard for such a speed "zeta slow" maybe. Even as a kid, he remembered being able to dodge much faster. Maybe it was those clown shoes.

And for some reason, they took many more hits than he remembered.

"Riku what the he-heck! Why is this so hard?"

Riku gently lifted the controller from his lap as he went on for him.

"Don't ask me. Apparently getting whacked with a giant, metal, magical key takes a little while to have any effect."

"But if I hit them on the head they went down with _bleeding gashes_! I think I killed one of them."

Riku shrugged.

"Videogame logic."

-Later still-

"Why doesn't this game make any sense?!" Sora shouted.

"I don't know! Your whole life doesn't make any sense!"

Sora shot a small glare to his friend and continued rolling around the field. He had been shot several times and Clayton was really harder than he imagined. He remembered being shot the first time. No Curaga or Elixir could get rid of the scar he now had on his side, just shy of a rib. Fortunately the bullet passed right through and Donald could heal him. If it didn't, they would have had to retreat, remove the metal, then heal it.

What really bothered him was his ability to take damage. He was a kid, not a grown man who could survive being hit by a car. It also made him wonder just how Riku fared.

"Um, Riku?"

"Yeah?" the other answered as he managed to heal just in time.

"Why do you barely exist in this game? I mean, we saw you at the beginning, but… it's like you just spent all your scenes being dark and confusing and only show up at random."

"The same reason you can jump over 100 feet and not shatter every bone in your body."

"Videogame logic." Sora finished.

-Some time in the future. Nobody kept track at this point-

Riku held his sides as he slid down the couch, laughing. Sora held the controller again this time as he tried to keep his focus completely on the screen. He had forgotten how the 100 Acre Wood might be included. He also forgot how childish it was. There was nothing wrong with the place, it was his safety box from the hoards of soulless creatures trying to rip him apart every minute of the day and night. But now he sort of wished that bit of information had gone undocumented in his travels.

"H-hey. You want to have a slumber party tonight. We can play tea party-" Riku snickered. "and share a blankie."

"Shut. Up. Riku." Sora said through tightly clenched teeth.

"Oh don't be such a _baby. _It's ok to embrace that inner child. Embrace it, and carry it all the way through puberty."

Sora's face flushed a deeper shade of red as he shoved the controller to his friend and stood.

"Waaait, oh come on Sora!" Riku couldn't help but to laugh even as the younger boy stormed to the door. "Don't be like that, Sora! We're not even half way through."

SLAM

Riku sighed and saved the game. They could play tomorrow when Sora had calmed down. Though he was going to be the one to finish _all _the 100 Acre Wood levels.

A/N: Not as funny as I was going for, but I got a terrible sense of humor. I want to continue this, but I'm not sure if I should just move on to KH2 or make Riku and Sora complete the first one. And before anyone says anything, each character will correspond to the game. So for Days, it'll be Axel and Roxas (time paradox eminent) and for CoM, um.. I don't know.

TYPO MANIA! After reading this over, I noticed just how much spell check sucks, so I'm revising all my newer stuff for typos and republishing the story. Sorry if you think something has a new chapter and whatnot... but I think FF fixed that.


End file.
